Conventional systems for tracking and displaying data related to a projectile and other assets associated with a firearm can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,805, 5,406,730, 5,642,581, 6,779,518, 6,860,259, 7,234,260, 7,661,217, 8,046,946, 8,117,778, 8,215,044, 8,459,552, 8,485,085, 8,578,920, 8,651,381, 8,733,006, 8,850,730, 8,959,824, 8,978,539, 9,114,312, 9,273,918, 9,217,616, 9,310,163, US 20100007580, US 20100126485, US 20100196859, US 20110072703, US 20110162245, US 20110178729, US 20120033195, US 20120117848, US 20140158763, US 20140184476, US 20140378088, US 20150054964, US 20150369554, US 20160033221, US 20160069629, US 20160069640, and US 20160195351. Conventional systems may be inaccurate and inefficient. Additionally, conventional systems may be limited in functionality and versatility. These and other disadvantages may limit the use and applicability of tracking and display devices for use with firearms and other weaponry.